The Rose Necklace
by DNMR
Summary: What would have happened if Dimitri had not taken off Rose’s necklace?


Not mine all hers, just my wild imagination!

What would have happened if Dimitri had not taken off Rose's necklace? DPOV

VAVA

I looked into Rose's eyes and felt like I was falling into her soul. I realized that Rose was not as experienced as I may have thought. I moved so I was on my knees in front of her; I let my hands rest on her strong soft thighs I could not bear to let my hands leave her body. The voice in my head was urging me to go faster, to not let her go but I had a question for her and I would regret not asking it. I saw the answer in her eyes before I asked, I let it out anyway.

"Roza, have you ever been with a man before?"

Although I did not say this in a patronizing way, Rose blushed very deep and looked down. She seemed to become very self aware and moved her hands to cover herself. I leaned over her to catch her wrists and move them above her head. I was hovering over her looking into her large brown eyes that snapped up to look at me when I did this.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I could not bear it if you cover the perfection that is in front of me now, you take my breath away Roza. But I must know, is this your first time?"

Rose took her time in answering, her blush seemed to deepen, and then she said something I was not expecting.

"This is the furthest I have ever gone with a boy; you're the first man to ever see me naked, but I am glad it's you, I have never felt like this about another person before."

I looked at her in shock, for all of the innuendos and flirtatious behaviors she gives off to almost all males; they are just that and nothing more. She has more self control then everyone in this school gives her credit for. The innocent look in her eyes was from inexperience, not from being with her mentor or an older man. The voice in my head was screaming at me _take her she has been waiting for you, take her now this is the moment you have been waiting for! _

With that I could not resist her any more, I plunged recklessly towards her mouth and crashed into it kissing her with all of the need and desire I had been holding in for all of these weeks. I left one of my hands holding both of her wrists above her head it was easy as my hands were much larger and stronger then hers; I started to let my right hand roam her body. Very softly I stroked her cheek bone; she closed her eyes in pleasure. Relinquishing control of her lips I shifted to kiss her neck allowing her to breathe as I let my hand fall further down her soft perfect form. My hand moved to her right breast tracing the crest where her breast met her side, then I shifted my hand to cup the fullness of her mound and started to massage it with my had. I loved the feel of it, soft and warm, her nipple was erect under my hand, I rolled her nipple between my thumb and fore finger and heard her gasp, her back arched into me. Unsure if I had gone to far I looked up to see the most beautiful sight spread out in front of me. Rose had her head thrown back and her eyes closed tight; she was bighting her bottom lip I hoped it was to keep from moaning louder. I took this as a sign to keep going, feeling the need to explore her body further I released her hands and started moving my mouth down her body leaving a trail of kisses as I went. I moved my mouth over her neglected left breast and started tracing circles around her erect nipple with my tongue; this new act earned me a rather loud moan from my Roza. With this new encouragement I took her beautiful nipple into my mouth and rolled it around with my tongue.

She started grinding her hips up into mine witch caused me to shift my right hand from her breast to her hip in a quick motion. The friction she was creating against me felt wonderful but I wanted her first time to be amazing, I would do every thing I could to pleasure her; I knew the actual act could hurt her very much. Taking advantage of the current location of my right hand, slowly I started to trace the line of her hip back and forward every time getting closer to her center. She let out a very soft giggle then a moan as I got closer with each stroke. A moment later I shifted my weight off of her and my fingers met her soft folds and ran my fingers up her center. I was shocked at how wet she had become, allowing my mouth to leave her left breast I looked up at her I wanted to see the pleasure in her face. Her hips were pushing up into my hand now trying to find relief for the need she must have, I was feeling the same. Watching her features, I slowly pushed one finger into her warm folds and started moving it in and out.

With this act Rose was let out a soft scream and said

"Oh my god, I never thought I could feel this good! Dimitri, I want you inside me, I need you inside me!

"Roza, it will happen. I don't think I could bear to have you leave this bed with out taking you, but I want to make sure that I am the first man to give you this!"

And with that I inserted another finger into Rose and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. I watched her face as I increased my tempo rubbing and thrusting into her. She started to arch her back into me and moan my name softly over and over again. I felt her walls start to close around my fingers and knew she was close, before she could finish I took away my hand and in one fluid motion had my pajama pants off. I shifted my weight on top of her, spread her legs and positioned myself at her entrance. I moved my hand to continue the massage her clit so she would have to maintain her orgasm and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready Roza, are you sure?"

Rose's hands clung to my back and she looked at me with deep rich eyes mimicking the simple response I gave her before and nodded. With that I slowly started pushing into her. I felt when I broke past her barrier; I looked at her to make sure she was ok. She was looking back at me her brow was furrowed and she was bighting her bottom lip. I started to express my concern only to be interrupted.

"It's ok, I know it is supposed to hurt the first time I just never expected the first person I had sex with to be so big!"

Rose let out in a gasp.

I laughed and smiled a wide and loving smile "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that, are you ok though does it hurt a lot?"

"No I'm ok it does hurt but I have had worse, you could distract me with what you were doing before?"

"Anything you like" I said with the same wide smile.

I started moving in and out slowly trying to be careful the pace was hard for me to maintain, I wanted her so badly it hurt me to go this slow, Rose was a fighter, I could be a little rougher with her then with any other women, this thought spurred me on.

"Are you ok if I go a little harder, I don't think I can keep up this pace for long?"

"Ok like I said, I have had worse."

"Oh my Roza, your first time may not be the best sex you ever had but I assure you that you will have your first orgasm when I am done with you"

With that I started pounding into Rose, pushing in and out so hard it caused her to cry out in pain. She clawed at my back for something to hang onto I could feel her nails leaving their mark on me, there was both pain and pleasure for her, the original traces of the orgasm remained and the pain of her first time was a totally different experience for her.

It was not long before I was grunting out her name in Russian over and over again as I released inside of her. As soon as I did I slid out of her and moved my face to her entrance, I started to lick up all of my fluid and in the same movement run my tongue back and forwards over Rose's clit causing her to gasp in pleasure. Her original orgasm started to spill over the edges as she finally felt herself crashing head long into her first orgasm. I did not lift my face until it was wet with her release knowing I had done my job very well.

I moved up to lie beside my Roza on the bed. Her chest was heaving causing her full breasts to rise and fall, I draped one arm over her stomach propping myself up on my elbow to look at her. She was covered in sweat, her eyes were closed and her beautiful long hair was everywhere but where it should be. She was perfect.

Slowly Rose opened her eyes and looked at me.

"W-O-W" she drew out each letter "that was amazing, how did you know to do all of that? I know you have some time on me in the life department but I never expected my first time to be that amazing!"

I just smiled down at her and said nothing. Rose started to shift to move into my warm wide chest when the clasp on her rose necklace broke and slipped between us on the bed.

Rose's eyes grew wide with shock!

Continue the story to where they save Lisa…


End file.
